


Republic Day

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's the anniversary of the end of the Clone Wars, and Ahsoka and Rex have time to dance.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Republic Day

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what I based their dance on!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-maNW5syks0)

They’re used to moving in sync and reading one another’s body language, they have been for years. It’s just a part of living and working and fighting together. This, though- this is different and Rex isn’t sure how he feels about it.

“I don’t dance,” he says, even as Ahsoka tugs him onto the floor. He’s going to, and they both know it; he’s never been able to tell her no, not when she smiles at him like a sunrise and her eyes are catching the light like a summer sky. 

“Come on, we’re at a party, it’ll be fun!” she says, grinning bright enough that he can see those sharp canines, “Just one song? If you don’t like it, I won’t ask again.”

Rex gives a playfully put-upon sigh, but he pulls her in close. “And let you find somebody else to dance with?” he teases, his lips brushing her montral to make her shiver. “I don’t think so.”

Ahsoka looks startled, but he doesn’t give her a chance to say anything, just spins her around with a grin. She matches it, and then there’s nothing but them and the music. The steps they’re used to don’t quite work, but they’ve been watching everyone else, and it’s easier than he expected to mimic them. 

Her calves brush his as they dance together, and her hand is feather-light in his. All he can see is her eyes, but somehow, he knows what she’s going to do, where she’ll be, before she moves, and he steps in time with her, his fingers brushing the bare skin of her side. The beat pulses in his ears and hands and feet, and he swings her around as she laughs. 

Ahsoka leans in close and steals a kiss before twirling out of reach, but when she bounces back to him, he catches her waist, tugging her in closer. She grins against his lips, and a laugh bubbles out his his chest. Someone is wolf-whistling at them - probably Fives - but he can’t look away from her and break the spell he’s under. 

Finally, the song fades out, and Rex dips her back again, pressing a kiss of his own to her lips as they pant. 

“Maybe I do dance,” he admits, and laughs with Ahsoka as she breaks into giggles.   


When the war ended, he hadn't imagined that a year later, he would be with Ahsoka in the middle of a bar, dancing together for all their friends to see, but he can't say he's ever been so happy. 


End file.
